Love
by Mislav
Summary: Love story that should have been told. I suck at summaries. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so...**

**This is fanfiction based on Fox's TV show The war at home, which aired from September 11 2005 to April 22 2007. In this story, I will tell love story about Mike Gold and Brenda, his sister's (Hillary's) best friend. I will re-tell every episode of a show and fill it with my original events and plot lines in order to tell that story. I will only repeat basic parts of each episode so I could add as much of my plot lines and ideas possible. I don't want this story to feel like (or to be) a pure plagiarism. I don't owe any of The war at home character and I am definitely not making any money from writing this.**

**I planned to put title "The love at home", like play with show's name, but I think that is too cheesy, so I choosed this title. I know this title is short and very often, but I felt it fits better to type of story and it is, somehow, very deep. But that's just my opinion.**

**I am aware that this show is probably forgotten by now, and that it would be better if I wrote and published this story earlier, when memories of this show were still more or less fresh, but it's never too late, right?**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, Enish is not my native language. **

**I'm not too experienced in writing this sorts of stories so I'm aware that this could probably work out better and that it definetly isn't the best thing I ever writen. Other chapters will be better :)**

**Read and enjoy!**

"If you think about it, Playstation is, uh, is realy less a game and more an educational toy."

"Oh. You mean the 200 dolar one we're already said you're not getting?"

"Mom, we can afford it. Why else do you work at that's doctor's office?"

"To get out of the house

I would like to say THAT was the lowest part of our family dinner. Well, it was for me.

"Larry, are you gay?", my dad asked my brother.

That was actually one of his more suptile ways to start serious conversation.

Tryng to block my mind from upgoing conversation, I start eating my dinner hungrily, leting my minds to slowly floath away... anywhere away from here.

I am Mike Gold. 14 years old, youngest child in my family. Oldest is my sister Hillary, 16. Middle child is my brother Larry, 16. My dad, Dave, works as insurance agent or something. My mom, Vicky, works in some doctor's office. I am still going in middle school, 8th grade. I suck at Math, Chemistry, Biology and Physic. I had two girlfriends so far. One in 3rd grade, Stephanie Twain. We dated for two months, and other in 6th grade, Julie Harper. We dated for four months. That means I was in love twice. Wothout counting how my feelings right now.

I'm not sure that's love, actualy. I can't be sure can that... feelings in 3rd and 6th be called love either. But it is something, something that's bottering me, in some pleasant, sweet manner.

I never planned that to happen. I knew her since I was 11. She was my sister's best friend. I always admired her beauty, but I wasn't in love with her from first moment I saw her. I also believed-and I still do-that I have no chance with her. She is three years older than me, and in 11th grade now. But, somehow, it just happened.

I guess that was developing slowly for long time, maybe even since moment when I first meet her, but I didn't realized that, I mean, it wasn't "an over thing" till about three months ago.

Day started out like every out. I woke up at 7 am, and I was coming downstairs for breakfast, still in my pajamas. Hillary and Brenda were olready leaving. (They were-and still are-often coming to school together). And I managed to caught glimps of her face. It looked even more beautiful than usual. Sun lights were droping over her face through kitchen window. And, I don't know why, maybe Hillary told her something funny soonly before I came down, maybe she decided to smile at me because of some reason, maybe she was simply in a good mood, but she... smiled.

Happily. Innocently. Honestly. Beautifully.

My heart skipped the beep, I suddenly wasn't sleepy anymore, and I widened my eyes so I could enjoy in this view the best I can.

At first, I didn't admit myself that. I was in denial for a week or so. But, when I finaly realized that, since that day, I am always looking at her on that way, I finaly admited myself that I'm in love with her.

And, well, since than... Not much changed, actualy. She is living her life, and I'm living my. I think she still doesn't know that I am...

"There's no f*cking chance that you're going!", my dad yelled. At Hillary, I presume.

At that point, I realized that's it. I quickly finished my dinner and went upstairs, in my room.

#

"Hey. I'm going to Seth's. He's boring, but at least he has a new Playstation", I sai dnext morning on Saturday, to my parents who were siting on couch in living room near by, while I was puting on my jacket, preparing to go out.

"Isn't that the kid who's mother just had a boob job?", my dad asked me.

_Hell yes!_

"I guess", I said.

"Oh", he said. "Call me when you need a ride home."

Mom glared at him angrily.

"What?", he asked while I was walking away. "Didn't you hear about all that child abductions?"

Judging by this situation, dad knows that I will come home myself. Thank God, because I realy don't want him staring at Seth's mom, or, to be exact, some specific parts of her. If he does that, he will want to pick me up Every time when I go to Seth's, he will always do that, and it will soon be too creepy to bare and I wouldn't be able to go to Seth anymore. And I need that Playstation!

#

It was fun at Seth. We were mostly playing Playstation and didn't talk a lot. Thank God, because he is boring beyond belief.

Upon returning home from Seth's place, I remembered that I need to make a phone call. I promised to came home till 1 pm, and it was 1:30. I don't want to risk punishment, mom and dad are olready going crazy about Hillary.

Problem is that I didn't bring my cellphone with me. Crap!

I was already very close to my house. I was in front of Brenda's house.

After few seconds of thinking, I finally decided to do that. I walked to front doors and rang a doorbell. Brenda opened soonly after. She wore pink T-shirt and white shorts. I was tryng to do my best not to stare at her, but mostly unsucesfully.

She was obviously surprised to see me.

"Oh, Mike", she said. "What do you need?"

"I need to use a phone. Can I, please...?"

"Sure, come in."

And so I did.

"Phone is in the kitchen", she informed me.

I walked into the kitchen, found the phone, and called them.

I briefly explained the situation. They paid little to no atention. I can hear them fighting over the phone.

While I was leaving, I noticed two cinema tickets on kitchen table, schecluded for tomorow.

"You're going to see a movie tomorrow, huh?"? I commented while leaving.

"Yes", she said. "I won them on some game."

"You are going with someone?"

-No, not actually. I planned to go with Hillary, but something changed."

"You can go with me", I said.

The very moment after, I stopped, realizing what I said.

"Sure", she said.

"What?", I asked.

"I guess you wil need to ask your parents to let you go, but I have no company for that going out, and I have two tickets, so... OK."

Both confused and overjoyed in the same time, I walked out, closing the doors behind. My heart was beating incredibly fast. I would like to jump in joy, but I somehow managed to control myself.

Of course, I know that this doesn't needs to mean anything. It probably doesn't mean anything, actually. She just needed company. But still... This means something, right?

It would be a perfect day... if I didn't see my older brother Larry, sneaking back in his room, wearing blonde wig and red dress.

Shocked, I walked in and found mom in kitchen, making lunch, and my dad on couch in living room, watching TV.

"Mom, dad...", I said. "I need to tell you something."


	2. Chapter 2

I am laying in my bed. It's 12 pm. I still can't fall asleep.

Lots of big things happened today. I arranged sort-of date with Brenda. And I caught my older brother practicing cross-dressing. I guess I realy couldn't have completely great day.

I will never forget how I told my parents about that. How I was looking down at the floor while I was snitching my brother out. How I was doing my best not to vomit while I was giving out basic details about that... incident. How both of my parents, and I, were practically mute for next few minutes, till my mom finaly managed to order me, in few brief, silent rooms, to go in my room.

I, naturaly, hated every bit of that conversation, and I probably shouldn't snitch him out, but I think it needs to be... taken care of as soon as possible. I know some scientists claim that is natural... but what the hell do they know? I don't want my brother to dress like a woman! And I definetly don't want to be known as brother of a cross-dressing guy! Not like I was totalyl unprepared to catch him in some creepy, disgusting act, but still...

But, I guess I need to look forward with good things on my mind. I need to think what will I wear tomorow? I think I'll put on something casual, like my red T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. I'll found her number in phone book and call her, using my cellphone, to arange things further.

Movie starts at 5:30 pm, so I guess I need to get all other things done till at least 4:30 pm. School will finish at 3 pm and I'll get home till about 3:30. Hope one hour will be enough. I also need to take a shower and brush my teeth before leaving.

With that in mind, I somehow fall asleep, finaly.

#

My alarm clock woke me up at 7 am. I barely crumbled out my bed. I needed to do my best to pee straight in a can. Somehow, I managed to put on my school clothes and climb downstairs, for breakfast. We had scrambled eggs, ham, toast and waffles. My dad wore white shirt, black pants and black shoes. My mom wore black shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. Hillary wore white T-shirt and blue jeans. Larry wore blue T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. At least I believe that he was wearing that, since image of him dressed in red dress and blonde wig was still stuck in my head.

"Good morning", I said before siting down.

"Hmmm", they all mumbled.

You could cut the awkwardness with knife. I was siting right next to Larry. We were doing our best not to share any eye contact.

"Mom, dad...", I started, hoping to change a subject. "I'm planning to go somewhere today, about hour and a half after school."

Silence.

"I will be gone for about two, two and a half hours."

Still no response.

"I'll come back right in time for dinner, I promise."

Nothing.

"Can I go... please?"

"Sure", mom said.

"OK", dad muffled and tooked a sip of coffe.

"Good for you" , Hillary commented.

Larry coughed, silently.

Dad and Larry both tried to grab last waffle left on the plate on the middle of a table, accidently touching each other's hands in process. Right after, they moved their hands away from each other and the plate, obiously barely managing not to scream, and decided to leave a waffle.

_Oh my God._

I quickly finished my breakfast, walked back upstairs in my room, tooked my schoolbag, with books, notebooks and writing kit olready in it, puted schoolbag on my backs, sat on my bed, tooked of sleepers, puted them under my bed, puted on my shoes, walked downstairs and quickly run out from that crazy house. Suddenly, school didn't seem so bad.

#

I was in my room, puting on my blue jeans, red T-shirt and blue jeans. I just tooked shower and brushed my teeth. I would done it earlier, but I walked in on Larry taking a spunge bath while talking with his best friend and our neighbour Kenny, using his cellphone. I was too shocked to say anything, so I just walked back in my room and waited till he was done.

I gaze one last time on the mirow in right corner of my room. I think I look perfectly... decent, for somebody who is 14 and lives in dysfunctional family.

I tooked some money from drawer of my writing desk and puted it in right pocket of my jeans. I knew Brenda olready has tickets, but I realy didn't want her to pay me my popcorns and beverage. That would be very embarassing, like I'm still a kid, and from family which doesn't have much money. (I am both of that, actualy, but there was realy no need to point out on that in front of her).

I found Brenda's home number in phone book and called her before I left. She answered after second ring.

"Hello?

-Hello, Brenda! It's me, Mike. Where will we gonna meet?"

"Uh... We could meet near that shopping mall across the street, and then walk to the movie theatre? Sounds OK to you?"

"Of course! Great. Bye."

"Bye", she replied and hang up.

I walked outside, closing the doors behind. With hands in my pockets, I slowly made my way towards the destination.

I felt strangely... happy. All of the sudden. Before that, all that nervouses probably supressed happiness over having sort-of date with Brenda. But, I guess her tone of voice realy... raised me up. She sounded so happy, like she has no worry in the world, so innocent and optimistic. And, the best of all, she may felt that way because of me. I can't know that for sure, but it is possible. But after all, she is happy. And I'm happy because I'm glad because of her.

I walked to the shopping mall very soon. Brenda was olready standing there. She wore white T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. I quickly walked towards her, almost runing.

"Hi", I said.

"Hi", she smiled. "Let's go."

We started walking down the street, only two of us.

I could clearly feel pleasant shivers going through my body while I felt her smell: strawberries, vanilia, flowers, and something special, truly HERS. Slightly cold wind was blowing, bringing that beautiful smell closer to me, her beautiful black hair on wind. I could barely keep my eyes of her, but I somehow managed to do that every time when possibility that she will notice me arrived.

"So... how are things doing at school?", she asked me.

"Pretty good, I guess", I answered. "I don't really like Math. Or Physic. Or Chemistry. I think we have too many classes per day."

"They still didn't learn,huh?"

"So it seems."

"How is stuff doing with you at home?"

"Usual stuff, I guess. Didn't Hillary already tell you about that?"

"She doesn't like to talk about that kinda stuff with me, at least not detaily."

"Did she... uhm... ever mentioned... me?"

Brenda glared at me, slightly surprised.

"Why are you asking me about that?"

I felt my face turning red.

"Oh... I don't know. I'm just curious."

"She didn't say anything... specific. She said that you're boring... for her."

"And for you?", I asked, realizing what I did when it was olready too late.

"Oh, I don't know. We never hanged around."

"We are hanging around now", I said.

"We'll see."

That's what she said, and we spend rest of the walk in silence.

Cinema's loby was big, walls painted in white, red carpet over the floor. We walked to the counter and purchusaed popcorns and Cola. I produdly paid for mynes myself. We walked in cabine number 10 and sat at their seats. Line 5. Seats 11 and 12.

When lights went off, I accidently rubed her right shoulder with my fingers. She looked at me and smiled. I felt heat going up to my face and I quickly turned my face away and started watching the movie.

To be honest with you, movie wasn't very good. 90 minutes of Jeniffer Aniston moving in other town and tryng to found job and love of her life while walking on sunshine was playing in background in every other scene of the movie. Few good jokes and one brief hot scene with her in red bicni, but nothing more.

I would sometimes glare at Brenda. Her eyes were entirely focused on movie. I can't know that for sure, but I felt like... I don't know... like she, Brenda, wants... or hopes... maybe even expects to found a true love, or simply hapiness, like movie's main character.

After movie was over, we started walking outside. I felt that typical feeling after watching a movie in cinema: itchy eyes.

While we were walking back home, she asked me:

"Did you like the movie?"

"Well... it was... pretty good", I answered, choosing my words carefully. "Only... not quite the type of movie I prefer."

She chukled, probably realizing my intent.

I followed her to her house.

"Thank you for making me company", she said.

"You're welcome", I smiled.

She hugged me. I felt warmth of her body through soft fabric of her T-shirt. I even could feel, although barely, her heart beating, and I am almost sure it was beating fast, strong. I felt smell her hair and skin.

After few seconds, she leted me go, and went in her house, closing the doors behind, giving me a brief but beautiful smile before doing so.

I walked few feets away to my house, even jumping once during walk because of sudden happiness wich I felt again. I walked in, closing the doors behind. Others were olready siting down at tge kitchen table to have dinner. We had tuna salad. Everyone seemed much more relaxed and happier (at least when compared with atmosphere during breakfast). Deciding to enjoy in it, since it diesn't happen very often, I quickly sat down at the table and started eating.

Only few hours after, I found out that Larry isn't cross dresser; he stole mom's car while parents were at work to drive near some girl's house with Kenny in order to impress them. He was in disguise so anybody who would briefly see him driving would think that's our mom. Plan backfired because he forgot to take off the disguise when they stopped in front of the said house. It was all revealed when parking ticket with photograph of car taped by high speed camera came by the mail. OK. That's the level of weird that I can bare.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks passed. Unfortunately for me, nothing more happened between me and Brenda. We were hardly even seeing each other, actualy. Still, those feelings sticked with me.

That night, I walked downstairs in kitchen to took some juice from fridge. Mom and dad were siting on the couch in living room close to kitchen. Dad was wearing white shirt, black pants and black shoes, mom was wearing black shirt and brown pants.

-Hey, Mike, honey-she said-I told my mom you'd spend a day with her on Sunday.

-Grandma Betty? I don't want to hang with her. She's old, and she smells funny.

Mmy father jumped from the couch and started walking towards me.

-Hey hey hey-he said.-She's your grandmother, all right? And she won't be around forever-he said.

-I know-I said-so I should enjoy her while I can.

-No, I was gonna say you won't have to deal with her much longer, but that's true, too-he said and sat back on couch, followed by mom's angry gaze.

Well, that was a dad I know and love. Unfortunately, I knew I'll need to visit grandma Betty anyway. I tooked juice and climbed back upstairs in my room. I sat at my writing desk, opened a can of juice, and tooked sip. I started thinking.

Me and Brenda probably lived something special that day in cinema, but, although I wasn't very experienced in dating (not at all, actualy), I believed that whatever we lived there, at that point, will eventualy fade away, with the time. I knew I can't aloud that happen, all my first big step foward will become worthless, like I never accomplished it. I need to move closer to her again. But how?

Of course! Hillary! She is her best friend. She is also my older sister. And we live in the same house. What better source of information can I have?

In the other hand... Everything wasn't so simple. First of all, Hillary and I weren't very close. We never were, actualy. And she has, well, bitchy attitude. And I definitely couldn't just ask her about Brenda straight away! She would probably tell me to fuck off and mind my own buisness. Or she could figure out my plan and reveal it to Brenda. They would have a good laugh and I would probably never succeed in my plan. I needed to accomplish that slowly and carefully.

I walked outside my room, closing the doors behind, and walked towards her room. I knocked on her doors.

-Come in!-she replies. Her voice was strangelly... calm? Normal?

I walked in my room, closing the doors behind. She was lyng on her bed, wearing black T-shirt and blue jeans. She was reading some magazine. She glared at me.

-Oh, hi-she said, then continued reading.

-Hi-I said.

-What do you need?-she asked me, still reading.

-Uhm... Help with homework-I said, walking few feets closer to her bed.

-Shoot-she replied.

-Uhm... That's my English homework... When did Ermest Hemingway won the Noble prize for lierature?

-In 1954-she replied after short thinking.-Is that all?

-Yes. I'm surprised that you know so much about... that.

-I learn something from time to time. Especially know in High school.

-Yes... they are realy giving you a lots of work, don't they?

-Yes. For example, we need to make presentation about some big historical figure from Civil war. Everybody needs to choose one person. They gave us that sign today and we only have three days! Can you believe it?! Brenda olready askeds for help about that, but I can't help her because I think I can barely make it in three days myself.

-Thank you-I said while walking towards the doors.

-You're welcome-she said, still reading.

I walked out, closing the doors behind. Finaly, I had the starting point.

#

Plan worked out suprisingly well. That night, I googled, even studied some facts about Civil war. That day, after school, I walked to front doors of her home, while holding plastic cup in my hand. I was standing there for five minutes, opening and shuting my palms which were geting sweater a s sweatier, warmer and warmer, while my heart was beating so hard I felt it in back of my head. When I realized that somebody my mistake me for burgular or peeping tom, I finaly pressed my sweaty right index finger on cold doorbell and pressed it. I almost jumped out my skin when front doors were finaly opened.

Thank God, it was her, in her white T-shirt and pink shorts.

-Oh, that's you-she said.-What do you need?

-Hi. I... uhm... need to borrow some sugar. Do you have any?

-Uhm... I think we do. Come in.

She lead me in the kitchen.

-Uh... You are home alone?-I asked.

-Sort of. Mom is still at work. My dad is doing some chores in the garage.

On kitchen table, I noticed her laptop, with Wikipedia article about Civil War on the screen, and lots of papers and pens on the table, together with 11th grade History book.

-So... I see that you're doing some History projects-I comented while I was puting some sugar in my plastic cup.

-Yes-she said while siting back at the kitchen table.-Every student needs to pick up one important historical figure involved with Civil war and make detail History project about him or her. They said that yesterday and gave us three days! Can you believe that?

-Yes, that sucks. Hillary told me about that-I said and quickly remained silent for few seconds afrer that. I really shouldn't even hint her that I was talking with Hillary, especially not about this. She could tell her that I came over and said that and everything would backfire!

Luckily, she showed no interest in that. She was reading something from her laptop (probably that Wikipedia article).

-So... what person did you choose?-I asked, slowly moving closer to her.

-Abraham Lincoln-she said.-I picked up the most famous one, but, as it turns out c that isn't making things easier. OK, I can somehow deal with founding informations about him. But tryng to figure out which informations are better and more detail and puting them together... I really don't know what to do.

-Yup, I know a lot about this guy. He preserved Union, abolished slavery, strengtheted goverment, got killed on April 15th 1865 while watching a classic play. Nice guy.

-A-ha.

-Uh... I'm good at that, actually. You know... writing, puting informations together...

-Good for you.

-I really have a lots of free time lately.

-Yup.

-I really have nothing smart to do, so... if you need the help with... this project... I guess I could... help you out.

She finaly moved away from her laptop and glared at me.

-You would like to do that?-she asked, almost in disbelief.

-Yes-I said.-You probably don't know that, but I like helping people. _Brilliant._

-I really don't want to bother you-she smiled. _Man, how adorable is that?_

-You won't bother me. You could actually help me to... have some more fun and use during my free time.

-Allright...-she said, biting her lower lip and looking at the floor while thinking about solution for few moments before looking back at me.-I'll write part of it today, and tomorow I'll call you and make a deal where and when we'll meet so I coups take a look on it and help me to improove it.

-OK. Sounds great!-I said.

-Shall I call you on your home number on your cellphone?

-Cellphone-I said almost straight away.

-OK-she said.-Just give me my number.

I told her my cellohone number and she write it down in her History notebook.

-OK... so... I'll see you around-she said, her beautiful smile still on her lips.

-Sure-I smiled.

-Bye.

-Bye.

I walked out, closing the doors behind. On my way home, I dumped plastic cup full of sugar in dumpster near my house. To be sure that nobody will notice me, I came in in on back doors, straight into kitchen. I heard dad and Hillary talking. Just in moment when I was about to go through living room, I heard my dad telling (to Hillary, I guess):

-I didn't want to tell you this, but your grandmother is sick and it's medical marijuana.

-Oh, my God!-I heard Hillary saying.-That's terrible. Is it grandma Betty or is it grandma Rosemary?

-It's grandma Betty. But don't tell your grandmother that I told you, OK? Because she's a very proud woman and she doesn't want anyone to know that she is sick.

I moved away, tryng to wrap my mind around what I just heard.

So... we have two possibilities here:

a) grandma Betty is real sucks and really needs marijuana in medical purposes, and mom and dad think Hillary stole it and they are tryng to get it back by revealing that to her

b) my parents are secretly smoking weed, suspect that Hillary stole it and they are making up this story un order to make her give it back

Knowing my parents, theory b is probably more likely. But, I can't take that chance.

I told Brenda that I like helping people, didn't I? I don't want to lie to her, so...

I ran upstairs in my room, grabbed my jacket, ran downstairs and started walking towards front doors through living room while puting it on. Mom and dad were siting on a couch. Hillary was gone.

-Hi, guys-I said to them.-I'm gonna ride my bike, I'll be back later-I explained and walked outside, closing the doors behind.

I tooked bike from garage and drove on local playground. I stoped near bench on which two guys, only few years older than me, were siting.

-Hi, dude, what's up?-I said, then tooked money from my jacket.-I'm here to score some weed.

#

Hour later, I knocked on the doors of grandma Betty's apartment. She opened.

-Mike?-she asked, surprised.-What are you doing here? I thought your mother told ne I don't need to see you till Sunday.

-I just wanted to see how are you feeling.

-Well, don't just stand here in a hall like a stranger. Come in! I'll make you something. What would you like Ravioli, lasagna...

-No, grandma, it's OK. You don't need to get in any trouble because if me. Just take it easy-I said and gently huged her.

-Oh, aren't you sweet!-she comments.

-Oh, and this is for you-I said, tooked brown grocery bag full of weed from right pocket of my jacket and gave it to her.-Dad wanted you to have it. I love you, grandma-I said, huged her again, and left. _This will either lead me in Heaven or in Hell. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I can't apoligize enough for late update. Luckily, now, during summer break, I have more time to write :)**

**BTW, I know this chapter is very inmature with serious topics, but that's how it was in the episode, it's not my fault. So, lots of inmature stuff and sexual refferences. You are warned.**

I spend rest of the day in front of my computer, online, studyng informations about Abraham Lincoln, especialy during his actions in Civil War. What am impressive man! So impressive that I needed to study over hundred pages about him. Drats. Why they don't give kids assaignment to make project about my dad or something? It could all be put up in ten sentences. But, to he honest, nobody forced me to help Brenda with her project. Luckily, I didn't lie about not having many schoolwork lately, so I really did have enough time to do that research. I also wrote lots of material about him, planning to bring it to Brenda's that day, so I didn't need to memorize it all.

I walked downstairs for dinner at seven pm. Then I walked back upstairs and continue my research till nine pm. I went to sleep at ten thirty pm. I fell asleep pretty quickly, despite how stressed out and tired I was. Usually, I would do something to relax myself before going to sleep, such as masturbation-OK, pretty much always that-but this time, I was too tired and drained out even for that.

Yes, I would watch pornography while doing so and I continued doing it after that special morning six months ago. And I didn't feel like I'm cheating on Brenda while doing so. We weren't even dating, after all. But still, I couldn't think about her while doing that. Not that she wasn't attractive enough-because hell yes she was, and she is-but because it felt wrong, like I'm disgracing her or something. I kinda felt it is too special to use her for same use I use some easy girl from internet whom I don't even know and I never will, girl about whom I only care because of their bodies. So, you could say I admired her, in some way. I didn't know what is that then, but she obviously meant much more to me than any other girl.

#

I woke up at 7 am by sound of my alarm clock. I turned off and wrnt to use the toilet. While I was urinating, I felt some wierd little irritation, but I was too sleepy to think much about it. I tooked a shower, got dressed, and walked downstairs for breakfast. We had paincakes with maple syrup.

-I'm saying you, dad, I don't want to go play golf with me after school-Larry was tryng to proove his point.

-It isn't bad as it sounds-dad was lyng to Larry.-We'll have opportunity to get to know each other.

-I'm your son. I live here for last fifteen years.

-I wanted to say, we'll have opportunity to get to know each other better.

After breakfast, I brushed my teeth, puted on my sneakers, put books, notebooks and writing kit in my backpack and headed to school.

#

After school, I quickly wrote my homework and walked to Brenda's house. I told my parents I am going to Seth's place. I was standing there for more than half an hour, waiting for her death to leave the house. After he did, I waited for few more minutes and rung the doorbell. She opened and smiled when she saw me.

-Hi, Mike!-she said.-I just planned to call you! Come in!

So I did.

She lead me in kitchen. Laptop and bunch of papers were on kitchen table. We both sat at the kitchen table. I puted my papers on the table too.

-OK-I said.-I think we should start with this...

Next two hours we were going through informations about Abraham Lincoln, especially during Civil War time. Finally, we manged to get most of the project done.

-Thank you-she said.-You have no idea how much this means to me! Most of the guys my age aren't so... generous-she smiled, on surprisingly... shy way.

-Uhm... Thank you-I gigled.-Just don't tell Hillary anything. I mean, she asked me to help her with her project after I already agreed to help you, and I refused because I really don't have so much free time, and she is helping me with my Math homework so...

-Don't worry-she smiled.-I undrerstand.

#

I almost gave up on talking with my dad about that, but I really had no other choice. Bedroom doors were opened. I slowly walked towards them and peeked in. My dad was lyng in bed in livimg room, alone (luckily!), reading a magazine, wearing white shirt and black pants. TV was turned on. I walked in, tryng to think what to say.

-Hi-I said, awkwardly.-Uh... dad, can I show you something?

-Sure-he said and left magazine on the bed.

-OK-I said and started unziping my zipper.

-Wow, wow, wow!-he said, catching my attention, so I stopped.-What are you doing?

How on Earth should I explain that.

-I think it's something wrong with it.

-Don't worry. You're thirteen. It's still growing-he said and grabbed magazine again.

-No, it's not that.

He stopped reading again and turned off the TV. He stood up and walked closer to me.

-Allright... let's, uhm, take a look.

I quickly finished unzipping my pants and tried to avoid making eye contact. Of course, it didn't took long for my dad to spot the problem.

-Mike, have you been... uhm... you know?

-Yes-I said, smiling awkwardly again. Probably stress reaction or something.

-Like a lot?

-Do you mean like... chronic?

-No!-he quickly denied that, then glared at me.-Are you? Chronic?

_Am I?_

-Yeah.

-Son... what are you... uhm... using when you do it?

-Magazines, but mostly my imagination.

-No, no, no. What are you using to... make things go safetly?

-I don't know.

-OK, Michael. I don't think you're doing it right.

-Really? Because, to me, it seemed it is going pretty well.

_Wait, why on Earth did I say that? To break the tension? I definitely suck at it._

-OK, Mike-he said, walking towards me, forcing me to make my way towards the door. -I'll get you something to help with that irritation. Just don't do it for a week.

I was already in hallway, near the doors, when I heard that. I felt like I just hit the brick wall.

-For a week?!-I repeated in desperate attempt to get the better answer.

-Don't worry, you won't forget it. It's like riding a bike.

I walked back in my room, expecting that things can't get any worse. I was wrong.

#

So, next day I found out mom and dad are organizing the barbecue in our yard in order to meet Hillary's boyfriend's parents; I accidently heard her bitching about that with Brenda over the phone. Later, my dad informed me about that on pretty non-subtable way, and he also informed me I need to help with organization of that party. (Luckily, he also gave me some cream to help me with my problem.)

-I can't believe they're doing this to me!-Hillary said while we were carryng some minor food supplies outside.-This is the worst day of my life!

-This is the worst week of my life-I couldn't resist to comment. Luckily, she had no interest to ask me further questions about my claim.

#

I can't explain the matter further. I never saw anything like that before. In two hours, my dad got into a fight with Hillary's boyfriend's dad, party turned in fiasco, then they somehow made up, then Hillary broke up with her boyfriend for some completely other reason. That can only happen in my family.

Later, when I came back in my room, I decide to try to "light up" my day by "applying" that... supstance my dad gave me. I was wrong.

Of course, I felt nothing at first, but after few minutes, I felt terrible burning and irritation. I tried to control myself, but I screamed. Loud. Very loud. I heard my parents running towards front doors of my room.

-Mike, honey, are you OK?-my mom asked.

-My penis is on fire!-I blabbed out before I could came up with lie.

-What?-my mom asked in shock.

_Oh, what the hell. Everything is open up now._

-That "hot and sticky" thing you gave me!-I said, talkimg to my dad, of course.-It's burning me!

-You'll be OK, honey. Just put some water on your...self.

Then they left, probably questioning their parenting techniques. I followed mom's advice and it was better, although I also splattered water all over my jeans in a hurry.

#

Next day, I was walking back from school when Brenda approached me.

-Hi, Mike-she smiled.

-Uh, hi-I said.

-You know... I got A from my project-she said.

My heart skipped the beep.

-Well... glad to hear that-I said.

-I just wanted to thank you.

-No need to. I was glad to help...

She leaned towards me and pressed soft kiss on my right cheek.

I felt shivers going down my skin. Then she smiled, again on that surrisingly shy way, and walked away.

Maybe everything is not so bad after all?


End file.
